Dana and Lyndsay's BlogTV Chat
Dana and Lyndsay's BlogTV Chat 'is a video on Lyndsay Willis' ''YouTube ''account. It stars herself and her best friend Dana McCray, where the two answer questions asked to them through social networking sites, such as Facebook and Twitter. The Video ''The video opens with Lyndsay and Dana on the computer screen, smiling like fools. Dana's wearing a pink and blue summer top and jeans, whilst Lyndsay's wearing a brown hoody and baseball cap. 'Lyndsay: ' Hi guys! (waves) 'Dana: ' Hello! (waves too) ''Welcome to the TV blog chat! '''Lyndsay: ' So.. jeez, this camera makes me look a mess! Anyways, we told you we were doing a tv blog chat, and here we are! Thank you for all the questions - let's get started! 'Dana: ' Right, the first one, from... hey! @Dansay! Sweet! Ok - Who is the best dancer on TGP? (looks at Lyndsay) 'Lyndsay: ' Erm...there's lots of them. It's definently not me! (laughs) I think, Arianna... 'Dana: ' Yes, Arianna! She's amazing! 'Lyndsay: ' Yeah, and Ellie's not bad either. I remember her in Dance-Ability. ''(turns to Dana) ''You looked hot in that pleather suit. '''Dana: '' (bursts out laughing) I bloody hated that costume! And the leotard kept riding up my butt! '''Lyndsay: ''' (chuckles, then hits a button on the computer) Right, what's next. ''Are you two dating? (looks awkwardly at Dana) Dana: '' (looks back awkwardly) Erm, no. Who's next? '''Lyndsay: ' Where are we? We're at my - (puts arm around Dana) ''or should I say ''our ''- apartment! '''Dana: ' Yep! Stuck down here in California, with our dog, a bottle of beer and a pot of ice cream each! Heaven! Lyndsay: ''' And, talking about our dog... ''(gets up from her chair, and returns holding the dog) ''Here he is! '''Dana: '' (strokes the dog) This is Dansay! I think you can guess where we got the name from! '''Lyndsay: ''' (ruffles Dansay's fur and strokes his ears) Yeah, he's gorgeous, aren't you buddy? ''(puts him down and hits a button on the keyboard) ''Right, who's next? '''Dana: ' From @footiefan, say hi to Hope? Sure! (pulls out her phone and types in a number) Hope (through the phone): ''Hello?'' Dana and Lyndsay: ''' Hiya! '''Hope: '' Dana! Lyndsay! How are you guys?!'' Lyndsay: ''' Oh, we're fine! '''Dana: Estatic! Lyndsay: ''' Amazed! '''Hope: Good, good! So, what's up? Lyndsay: ' We're doing our blog chat! '''Dana: ' Aren't you watching? '''Hope: '' No, sorry. I'm watching Woman In Black with Gabriel! The number of times he's jumped is uncountable!'' Lyndsay: '' (to Dana) Hopbriel alert! '''Dana: ''' (chuckles) Cool, can you put him on? '''Hope: ''' Sure!'' Gabriel (through the phone): ''Hola, girls!'' Dana and Lyndsay: '''Hola! '''Gabriel: ''How are you two?'' Lyndsay: '''We're fine! How many times have you screamed at the movie? '''Gabriel: ''I haven't scre- (screams as the movie gets louder)'' Lyndsay and Dana burst out laughing. Dana: ''(through giggles) You were saying? '''Gabriel: 'Alright, alright, you've made your point. Now, I'm gonna go before you girls give me a heart attack! Hope: ''(guffaws) Okay, I'm gonna go and make him jump. See you later, guys! (hangs up)'' Lyndsay: '''So, Hope seems okay! Right, this just in, ''shout out to @jackieknowsbest.'' '''Dana: '''Ok, Jackie, we love you! I hope you have a great life, and I hope all your troubles go! '''Lyndsay: Yes, yes, same as Dana! Ok, next? Dana: '''Yes! Finally! Sing! '''Lyndsay: (fist pumps the air) ''Yes! Thank you! What should we sing? '''Dana:' Why don't we sing that song we co-wrote together? Just the chorus - we haven't got everything worked out yet. Lyndsay: 'Sweet! ''(moves out of camera view, and returns with a black and pink acoustic guitar) ''This song is called, ''Campfire. ---- '''Both: We'll stay huddled round the campfire, sheltered from the cold, Jumping at the scary stories that we're told. And the only thing I feel is your warm hand, that I hold; 'Cause when I'm with you, nothing matters at all. And we'll stay perched up in the treetops, listening to the birds, Our hair blowing in the wind that makes the fallen leaves twirl. And, whenever I'm with you, I feel like a little girl; 'Cause when I'm with you, nothing matters at all. ---- Dana: That..was...awesome! (looks at Lyndsay) ''Lynds, please can we tell them? '''Lyndsay:' (rolls her eyes) ''Ugh, fine! Tell them. '''Dana: '''Thank you! ''(turns to the camera) ''So, me and Lyndsay here are, if things go to plan, going to release an album! '''Lyndsay:' We've got half of the album written. I'm hoping we can have it out in a couple months. So, moving on! (bends down and places the guitar on the floor) Dana: 'This in from '@guitarsweetie - Lyndsay, is this from you? Lyndsay: ''(laughs) Aw, you're too kind! No, seriously, what's the question? '''Dana: '''She asks, ''what was it like meeting Heather Morris? Lyndsay: '''Amazing! She is fit, she is cute, she's talented! ''(turns to Dana) ''Like you. '''Dana: Thanks! Yeah, seriously, it was awesome! She was dancing to the homework assignment, and she looked so good! Lyndsay: '''She rocked Who Run The World! '''Dana: '''Yeah, she did! She looked hot in that skirt! '''Lyndsay: ''(hits button on the keyboard) Do you ship Hopbriel? '''Both: '''Hell yes! ''(burst out laughing) Dana: '''They are ''so ''cute together! Really! I swear everyone's just waiting for them to make out. '''Lyndsay: '''And if you watch the rest of the episodes, you will get some results. '''Dana: '''Oh yes! Trust us, if you keep watching, you will get some brilliant Hopbriel scenes! '''Lyndsay: ''(sips from her bottle of beer) Right, the next tweet: ''I ship Dansay! ''That must be the millionth tweet we've recieved that says that! '''Dana: '''We do too! And so do quite a lot of the other contestants, apparently! '''Lyndsay: '''Yes, do you remember that interview? '''Dana:' Please don't bring that up again! That was embarrassing! Lyndsay: '''That was f***ing hilarious! You were being asked who your crush is, and suddenly the boys shouted out me! '''Dana: '''Please, stop talking about it before I slap you. '''Lyndsay: ''(guffaws, then scrolls down) Right, the next question. ''Lyndsay, you are gorgeous! ''Thank you, I know I am! ''(smiles and runs her fingers through her hair) Dana: ''(grabs her bottle of beer and tips a little over Lyndsay's hair before bursting out laughing)'' Lyndsay: ''(gasps, and turns to a sniggering Dana) You little sh!t! Come here! '''Dana: '(screams, and runs out of camera view, followed by Lyndsay) A few minutes later, Lyndsay and Dana come back into camera view. Lyndsay has changed her top and dried her hair. Lyndsay: '''I am going to get you back for that one day! One of these days! '''Dana: ''(struggles to stop laughing) I'd like to see you try! '''Lyndsay: '''Looks like I'm not so gorgeous anymore! '''Dana: '''Shut up, you're always gorgeous! '''Lyndsay: '''Whatever! What's next? '''Dana: '(hits a button on the keyboard) ''How's Arianna? Hey, we haven't seen her for a while! '''Lyndsay: '''Yeah, I guess. Let's see what's going on on Twitter with her. ''(starts typing) ''No... nope.... nope. God, what is her Twitter name? '''Dana: '''I don't know! '''Lyndsay: '''Don't worry I'll find it. Granted, this sh!t's harder to find than Atlantis, but I'm still gonna find it! ''(types in a name) ''Finally! Erm... blimey, she hasn't tweeted for a while. She used to be on Twitter all the time! '''Dana: '''I wish I'd gotten her number now! ''(pulls out her phone and scrolls through her contacts) ''Nope, nothing. I'm sure she's okay. '''Lyndsay: '''Alright, whatever. The next tweet, from '@yetanotherdreamer', ''KISS!! (bursts out laughing) Dana: ''(bursts out laughing too) How many times have we gotten that tweet? ''(stops laughing, then playfully kisses Lyndsay's cheek) Lyndsay: Aww! (wipes her cheek) ''Quit it! Come on, who's next? '''Dana: '(scrolls down) 'Were you surprised Lyndsay wasn't eliminated in Tenacity? Yes, I was, infact. Lyndsay: ''(gasps and playfully slaps Dana's arm) Thanks! '''Dana: '''No, I mean, you were really bitchy in the first few episodes! Especially towards Lee! '''Lyndsay: '''Whatever you say, Dana, whatever you say. The next question, is ''What was your favorite LCP to sing? Dana: ''(looks at Lyndsay) Should we answer that, 'cause the whole series hasn't aired yet...? '''Lyndsay: '''Yeah, we'll not answer that one. Who's next? '''Dana: '''This one in from '@tgpforlife', ''Can you sing a duet? Lyndsay: '''We just f***ing sang one! '''Dana: '''Come on, Lynds, we can sing another! '''Lyndsay: '''Alright, fine. Shall we sing a cover this time? '''Dana: '''Yes! '''Lyndsay: '''Okay. ''(bends down and picks up her guitar) ''How about, ''Ready Or Not, ''Bridget Mendler? '''Dana: '''Fine! 1... 2... 3... ---- '''D: I'm the type of girl who doesn't say a word, who - L: Sits at the curb and waits for the world but, I'm about to break out, about to break out, BOTH: I'm like a crook tonight! L: I caught you staring at me, and I was thinking clearly, D: But now I'm like a bee, and I'm hunting for the honey, L: I know I'm kinda shy, but you're really fly, yeah - BOTH: I could be your kryptonite! BOTH (Dana): Oh, woah-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh (Light my heart up, baby, like a matchstick) BOTH (Lyndsay): Oh, woah-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh (And hit the gas quick!) BOTH: Ready or not, here I come, where you at, the night is young! In the crowd, the music's loud, but I will find you! Ready or not, here I come, I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it, la-la-la-la-la, and I'll find you! Ready or not! ---- Lyndsay: 'I will admit, that was good! '''Dana: '''Yeah, it was! I love your guitar playing! '''Lyndsay: '''Years of practise, love. Years of practise. Alright, who's next? ''(takes the guitar from her lap and leans it against the desk) 'Dana: '''Okay, from '@lindsaypearcefan, Can you tell us anything about Tom? Lyndsay: ''(eats a spoonful of ice cream) Yes, I can! Tom, in fact, has the most Twitter followers out of the whole season's cast! '''Dana: '''Really? '''Lyndsay: '''Yeah, he has about 500! Actually, let's check. ''(starts typing) ''There you go: 493! Close enough. '''Dana: '''Blimey, he's popular! '''Lyndsay:' Yes, he is. Right, let's move on. (scrolls down) Lyndsay, are you the next Santana? Dana: 'What: bitchy, hot and a brilliant singer? Yes! '''Lyndsay: '''Aw, thanks! Yes, I am. I mean, I'm not Latina, but - like Dana said ''(points to Dana) - I'm hot, I'm bitchy and I can sing. 'Dana: '''So f***ing true! Right, next, from '@monopolylover, Have you met any of the other season's contestants? Lyndsay: ''(guffaws and claps) Yes, I have! Just yesterday, I went bowling with Lindsay, Damian, Blake, Nellie and Michael! '''Dana: '''I know, and I was ''so ''jealous! '''Lyndsay: '''I brought you back autographs, didn't I? '''Dana: '''Yeah, alright, I'll let you off on that one. Who's next? '''Lyndsay: '(scrolls down) What super powers would you guys have? (looks at Dana) ''I would have... '''Dana: '''Well, I would have invisibility, cause I could sneak up on people and scare the sh!t out of them! '''Lyndsay:' I think I would have telekinesis. It would really cool to be able to move things and really freak people out. Dana: 'Right, the next question: from '@morgyrocksit, Do you guys have any tattoos? (points to Lyndsay) ''This chick does! '''Lyndsay:' Yes, I do! (pulls up a sleeve to reveal a small tattoo of a flying bird carrying a rose in its beak) ''I got it after filming the Glee Project. Dana: Oh! Shout out to '@gingercandy! Thanks for posting, and your name is awesome! Gingers unite! Lyndsay: Let's see...Ha! Lyndsay, do you watch Once Upon A Time? You could totally be Regina's daughter! Dana: LOL!!! That's hilarious! Lynday: I totally could be a witch-bitch. I like that. Dana: Okay, here's '''@Gleek_attack: ''What's your favorite episode?'' Lyndsay: Favorite episode... Dana: That's aired so far? Ummm...I'm going to go with Tenacity, since I got to watch everyone else get hit with dodgeballs. Lyndsay: Me too-- because I got to hit ''people with dodgeballs! (both girls laugh) Dana: Plus Cee Lo is awesome. Lyndsay: Totally a fave. Oh-- shout out to '@sexy_sandra'. Stay sexy sandra! And then... ''(scrolls down) Okay, no, @Adelestan 'I don't hate Lee-- at all. We totally have made up, she's really sweet. Dana: Lyndsay's just super-competitive. She's like the boss cow of California. Lyndsay: (laughs) Of the world! Hmm, ''(turns to Dana) what's your favorite musical? Dana: God-- (sighs) ''I know everyone expects me to say Oklahoma! But that's actually not the case. In truth, I am totally in love with ''Avenue Q and Guys and Dolls. Lyndsay: Avenue Q? Isn't that the one with the gay puppet? Dana: Yes, and Gary Coleman. Lyndsay: So weird. My favorite is totally Sweeney Todd! Try the priest!! Dana: So there's that question...Call Ellie!...sorry, Ellie's actually in transit somewhere, so we can't call her right now. Lyndsay: But we will totally call her when she gets her tonight, because she's staying at our place!! Dana: Dansellie unite! Lyndsay: I think it's Dellsey actually. Dana: Mine's better. Lyndsay: Is not. (Lyndsay smacks Dana, who smacks her back, so Lyndsay throws a handful of pretzels from a nearby bowl at her) Dana: Ack! Lame! Lyndsay: Serves you right!... okay, next question: shout out to '@iwantTyler, sorry, he's taken, but hi anyways. Dana: Thanks for watching! Lyndsay: Okay, how about ''favorite UK band? Dana: Is that a trick question...@BritBitch? Lyndsay: Adele! Dana: (stares at Lyndsay) Beatles! Lyndsay: Seriously? Dana: Okay, apparently there are more options than I thought. Lyndsay:'' (whispers close to webcam) Seriously, Adele's the best. Dana: ooh! I've got a beep on the screen! Lyndsay: Awesome! Okay, guys, we've got a special treat-- we invited fellow Glee Project Contestant Chad Carter to join our little chat, so he's put aside some time from his busy schedule to share a screen with us! ''(Lyndsay fiddles with screen, which splits and shows Chad on one side, Dana and Lyndsay on the other) Dana: Hi Chad! Can you hear us okay? Chad: Hey guys! Yeah-- I'm good! Lyndsay: And the twitter universe explodes with the sudden twist. Ugh-- Chana shippers. Dana: Chad, do you see this? Chad: (laughs) Yes, we are loved by a lot of people. Thanks @saragold, I'm glad I'm here too. Dana: We need a question. How about...okay @Samanything: where are you Chad? Chad: I'm actually visiting my uncle in Florida for a couple days, so I'm actually invading his office right now. No worries, though-- I'll be back on the West Coast soon! Lyndsay: Lyndsay, would you date Chad if you were straight? (looks at the screen) Hmm...you know what? I would totally tap that! (Chad and Dana laugh) Dana: Me too! Chad, you are totally the hottest guy here! Chad: Thanks!... @Dougiecan 'wants to know who our favorite mentor is. Lyndsay: Matthew Morrison-- he was really cool. Dana: Zach, definitely! He is amazing-- you can't not love Zach, it's just impossible. Chad: I think Ryan was probably my favorite...''who wins The Glee Project? Duh-- Blake wins. Lyndsay: I thought it was Samuel and Damian. Dana: God you guys-- you're both wrong. Zach Woodlee wins The Glee Project!! Chad: Oh my god you're right! Lyndsay: Klaine or Finnchel? Chad: ummm... Klaine, I think. Lyndsay: Klaine. Dana; Puckleberry! Lyndsay: You're such a dork... ummm, we've already kissed, and we can't kiss Chad guys-- he's on the wrong side of the country. Chad: '''@Shinytoes, Dana didn't ruin our routine, and I definitely don't hate her for it. Dana: Thanks! Chad: And @Pat485, my favorite song is "Second Chance" by Shinedown. Lyndsay: Good song! Dana: Sing it! Chad: Umm... Lyndsay: Might as well-- we've already sung twice. Chad: Okay'' (moves offcam, comes back with a guitar)'' ---- Chad: I just saw Hayley's comet She waved Said, "Why you always running in place?" Even the Man in the Moon disappeared Somewhere in the stratosphere Tell my mother, Tell my father I've done the best I can To make them realize This is my life I hope they understand I'm not angry, I'm just saying... Sometimes goodbye is a second chance ---- (Lyndsay and Dana clap and cheer, Chad puts his guitar aside) Dana: That was pretty. Chad: Thank you. Lyndsay: Oh, and you guys aren't asking, but Chad's actually got a gig coming up at the Onyx in a couple weeks over on 115 West. So come to LA and see him! Dana: Because we'll all be there too, so you'll get good music and ''good company! Chad: Thanks guys! Lyndsay: No problem...how about this one? '@DaredevilBrett wants to know who's kissed who, and who was the best kisser? Dana: Well, I just kissed Lyndsay, and she was awesome (gives two thumbs up) Chad: As for the rest-- I don't think we can say any more... Lyndsay: Spoiler alert! Some of us may kiss!! Dana: Okay...shout out to '''@Gina_love, hi there... god guys-- we've already sung three times!'' (turns to Lyndsay) why does everyone either want us to sing or kiss? Lyndsay: Because we're sexy and talented. Chad: Definitely. Dana: Oh yeah. Lyndsay: Here's one: ''Faberry or Brittana? Dana: Puckleberry!! Lyndsay: That wasn't the question-- and Brittana, of course. Brittana forever! Dana: Fine-- Brittana for me too. Chad: I'm going to go against the flow and pick Faberry-- Dianna is hot! Lyndsay: Hell yeah she is!...Chad, why didn't you vote for Dana during Adaptability? Chad: Dana did awesome. So did Gabriel. If I could have, I would have voted for everyone to stay. (Door knocks on Chad's screen) Chad: Okay! Sorry guys-- I've actually got to run. My friends and I are hitting up a club in Miami! Dana: Aww, sad! Not the clubbing in Miami part. Lyndsay: Have fun! Thanks for coming! Chad: Bye guys. (Lyndsay fiddles with the computer, and her and Dana's screen extends the entire width) Lyndsay: Lucky! I want to go to a club in Florida! Dana: But instead we're with you guys! Lyndsay: Yeah-- that's way better!...Oh-- Dana, @suzyQ666 'wants to know if ''you would have rather sung What the Hell than Titanium in Adaptability? Dana: Ummm...you know, I don't know. I really would have rather had the full two hours to get ready, especially since everyone was watching us, but I actually think I did better with Titanium than I would have with WTH. Lyndsay: And you totally clocked it out of the park, which is why I voted for you. Dana: Aww, thank you. Lyndsay: Okay...what's Tom doing now? Umm, not sure... Dana: Probably using his psychic mind-reading abilities to shame criminals into confessing their guilt. Lyndsay: Yeah, Tom is actually kind of psychic-- never try to lie to him. It's pretty much impossible--f*cking annoying. Dana: Okay-- '@1marcus4u '''wants to know if ''you felt bad that the episode you shoved Aaron was the one he got eliminated in? Lyndsay: Yeah, that was kind of mean, although I maintain he pushed me first. But I probably overreacted. Dana: But that's not why he left. Lyndsay: Right, so while it sucked that it happened, I don't feel bad that I caused it or something. Dana: Oh, here's one for me. Do I still ride horses-- like stunt? ''Oh totally! I've actually got an exhibition ride coming up at the Equidome this weekend in Los Angeles, so if anyone's around here, come see me! Lyndsay: And Clark Kent! Dana: Yes, meet Clark Kent, my awesome horse that I've had forever! I can even try to finangle you an autograph! ''(Girls laugh)...okay, what's your favorite song? Lyndsay: Like on the show? Or ever? Dana: I don't know, it just says "favorite song". Lyndsay: Forget You by Cee Lo for the show, I think Dana: I liked Good Time, by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson...shout out to '''@marnybug, who loves us-- aww, thanks marny! Lyndsay: Wow-- @O_OSheila 'wants to know if I have a girlfriend. Dana: Is she offering? Lyndsay: Not sure, but no-- as of now I am free and single. Dana: And ready to mingle! Lyndsay: (scrolling down)'' What was it like having Cameron and Nellie guest mentor? So cool. Dana: Yeah-- it was nice to see people that walked the TGP mile. Oh-- '''@Woahnellielover wants to know who was the best singer on the show? Lyndsay: Duh, me! No...um...I think everyone was good-- Dana's got some awesome pipes, in case you've been living under a rock for the last however long we've been doing this. Dana: Aw, so sweet. Thanks. If we can't choose anyone in this room, I'm going to vote for Gabriel-- his voice is smooth. Like cashmere. Lyndsay: Cashmere? Dana: Well, silk is so cliche. Lyndsay: Okaaay, moving on... okay, guys seriously? We're done kissing, so stop asking. Dana: Shout out to @Twilight_Gleeker, ''@Shanny_Kirk, and @SirMatyu! Lyndsay: You guys all rock! Dana: Lyndsay: ''what's your idea of a perfect date? Lyndsay: Are people trying to ask me out or something? (laughs) Umm...I guess something that involves being active and outside, and somewhere I could wear jeans. Gallery LyndsayYoutubePage.png|Lyndsay's YouTube page DanaYoutubePage.png|Dana's Youtube page Category:The Glee Project Category:Off-set